


Ugly ducklings

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidlock, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, questionable animal experiments
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y Jim se han encontrado en varias ocasiones, despertándose curiosidad mutuamente. Pero, ¿no es eso normal siendo ambos patitos feos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Your quack is strage

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Experimentos moralmente cuestionables

El último grupo guiado de visitantes había acabado veinte minutos atrás.

Sherlock con su baja estatura de diez años no tuvo ningún problema en pasar bajo el mostrador del bedel y sortear al guardia del cementerio. Quiso alejarse del camino principal hasta encontrar una tumba idónea, la quería de piedra blanca elevada, una perfecta mesa de operaciones.

Preparó todo con cuidado, no quería que la ruidosa caja llena de insectos se le cayera con todo lo que le había costado llenarla. Estaba sirviendo el agua en el bol cuando le interrumpieron por la espalda.

-Es mejor que a las moscas les arranques las patas en vez de las alas. Hay que tener paciencia para hacer unas cuantas porque son muchas patitas, pero si el propósito merece la pena... -Una voz aguda de niña con deje extraño, atropellaba las palabras- Oye, ¿cómo has conseguido tantas?

-Con una caja, un embudo y algo de fruta.-Girándose para decirle a la cara que se largase y hacerla llorar, se quedó a medio camino, era un niño de su edad el que le miraba, curioso.- ¿Por qué lo de las patas?

-Ahí tienen las glándulas sensitivas, ya sabes, las del tacto. Además es mucho más gracioso de ver, rodando como barriletes, zumbando angustiadas sin poder posicionarse para volar.- Acabó enmarcando una amplia sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente.

Sherlock se volvió ofuscado, quería hacer la prueba una vez antes de que anocheciese y aquel chico le iba a retrasar. Por otra parte le miraba interesado, como nadie le había mirado al pillarle haciendo experimentos; eso sin contar que parecía tener buenas ideas.

-No voy a arrancarles nada. Es una hipótesis, he leído que si las ahogas y luego las entierras en sal resucitan.

-¿En serio?

Vale, en realidad Mycroft se lo había dicho, pero Mycroft nunca le engañaba y nunca lo haría. Aunque sentía que su hermano no era el de siempre, llevaba meses enmarcando el año en "un punto definitivo en mi vida antes de ir a la universidad", siempre le echaba al recitar esa frase, la odiaba. Torció la boca antes de responder.

-No, lo dudo bastante, por eso lo quiero probar.

-¿Puedes dejarme? Se me da bien ahogar cosas.-Ya se había puesto a su altura, pero dejando espacio entre ellos; palabras entusiasmadas, ojos brillantes...quizás su compañía no era tan mala-¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¡Bien!

Mientras el chico metía los insectos uno a uno en el balde, Sherlock le estudiaba. No reconocía la chaqueta verde del uniforme que llevaba; pero podía ver las arrugas de la camisa sin planchar bajo la chaqueta, el dobladillo de los pantalones sacado dos veces y unos zapatos que debían ser nuevos, pero solo para él.

-¿Las entierras tu?-Le dijo dejando caer sobre en la mano abierta las moscas agarrotadas. Acercándoselas a los ojos comprobó que ninguna se movía, no quería fracasar por un fallo tan obvio como enterrarlas vivas.-Deberíamos anunciar la muerte y luego proclamar su resurrección, ¡Vengan señoras moscas!

-Eso sería ridículo.-Farfulló, el chico le miró inexpresivo y Sherlock sintió que había roto alguna broma.- Demasiado sentimental.-Añadió como una justificación.

-Mirado de cierta forma todo es demasiado sentimental.

-No, yo no.

-¿Por eso tocas el violín?¿Por que no eres sentimental?-Sherlock se tocó inconscientemente el callo que comenzaba a formarse, el chico se llevo un dedo a los labios jurando el secreto.-No te preocupes, ¿a mi sabes cual me gusta?, ¡el órgano! Se ve tan complejo, tantos teclados, el mecanismo de válvulas, tubos, teclas y pedales...Ojala me dejasen acercarme a alguno, aunque tan solo fuese a un piano...

-Mi Mamá toca el piano.

-¿Si? Mi Má esta muerta.-Abrió mucho los ojos, intentando recordar qué decir en estos casos.-Que no, es broma. Menuda cara has puesto. ¡Oye! Creo que esas que tienes en la mano ya no nos valen, supongo que hay que meterlas en la sal rápidamente. Pero has cazado de sobra, ahogaré otra tanda.

Para cuando anocheció no les quedaban moscas, solo una pirámide de sal donde estaban sepultados todos los bichos, ninguno había revivido. Sentados juntos sobre la piedra blanca, miraban hacia la capilla gótica del fondo.

-¿A qué has venido aquí?- Preguntó Sherlock sin mirarle.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Hay silencio, me gusta el silencio, los muertos no hablan y el lugar es bonito.

-Solo es un lugar de contención para restos humanos.

-Ya, pero, la tierra, los grabados, las picas góticas, monumentos, piedra, , árboles, fotos, gravilla y cemento, acurrucados en el mismo espacio, es una extraña armonía.- Respiró hondamente, queriendo inhalar la atmósfera.- Se debe estar bien, muerto me refiero. Ellos no tienen pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, eso ya no les importa. Y si alguna vez le importaron a alguien esos tampoco importan ya.-Sherlock pensó en como a él le inundaban las ganas de romper el ambiente cuando abrumaba el silencio.-Pero el mundo da demasiada hambre ahora mismo como para simplemente irse sin morderlo un poco, ¿no crees?

Aquel chico era lo más extraño que había conocido nunca. Quizás era así como la gente le miraba a él cuando abría la boca, el pensamiento le hacía hormiguear los dedos de la emoción.

Salieron a distintos tiempos del cementerio para evitar que los pillaran, Sherlock hubiese querido que fueran juntos hasta el metro para tener más pistas sobre él. Al menos le consolaba haber acordado en verse al día siguiente.

 

* * *

 

 

-He conocido a un chico cerca de la escuela.-Dijo nada más entrar a casa, olía a sopa, su madre estaba poniendo la mesa.

-¿Si? ¿Es simpático?

-No sé, supongo.

-¿No sabes si es agradable?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, su madre le frunció el ceño.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

Volvió a encogerse.

-Dios, Sherlock, ¿entonces qué sabes de él?

-Es divertido...pobre, y ahoga a las moscas muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace qué?

-¡Mycroft me lo dijo!¡Dijo que resucitarían si les echabas sal!¡Fue él!-La boca de su madre, reducida a una gruesa línea.

-Por eso me faltaba un paquete... ¡Mycroft!¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó para hacerse escuchar en el piso de arriba.-Cariño...no debes hacer eso a las moscas, son seres vivos y a los seres vivos hay que tratarlos con amor y cuidarlos; no despedazarlos, ya hemos hablado de esto.-Fue a responder pero su madre le reprendió moviendo la cabeza -Ahora vete a hacer a jugar a tu habitación, te llamare para cenar.

Salió de la cocina molesto, él solo quería contarle sobre la tarde tan entretenida que había pasado. Y mama había sido tan tonta como para perderse en los detalles, ¿por qué siempre tenía que perderse en los detalles insignificantes? Luego los importantes los ignoraba.

-Mycroft, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- Pudo oír a su madre tras la puerta-No le cuentes esas cosas a tu hermano, sabes que luego las hace y están mal.

-Pero mama, ¡él me estaba molestando! ¡Quería que me dejase en paz, tengo que estudiar y no se largaba!

-Basta de excusas, tienes que cuidar de tu hermano y punto. Después de la cena le enseñarás algo práctico y agradable.

-¡Per-!

No quiso escuchar más.

 

* * *

 

 

A la tarde siguiente llovía, Sherlock llevaba media hora esperando sobre la tumba, pero él no aparecía.

Quizás le había parecido raro y ya no quería que jugaran más juntos, estaba decepcionado. Cuando llevaba ya la hora completa bajo la tormenta decidió que no iba a aparecer. No podía creer que se hubiese ido así, sin más; pensaba que por fin le había caído bien a alguien y total que desaparecía sin aviso, le invadía una profunda sensación de injusticia. Caminando, paso frente a sauces y cruces, frente pinos y mausoleos rocambolescos; hasta había la estatua de una mujer alada, con los brazos en alto y rostro ominoso dando la bienvenida a la tormenta.

Calado decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando vio el monumento, apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

El agua había tornado negra la superficie camuflándose con la vegetación, pero semejante mole de tubos tallados y teclas hacían la replica de un órgano inconfundible. Incluso la banqueta estaba tallada, esperando a que alguien capaz de hacer sonar la piedra tomase asiento. En él había un objeto. Sherlock palpó la capa de musgo húmeda que crecía sobre el pequeño banco y cogió la caja sobre él. Metalizada, de una marca de chicles tenía un par de agujeros en un lado. Al estar oscuro tuvo que volcarla para ver el contenido, rodaron bolitas negras. Sin patas, zumbaban angustiadas al no poder posicionarse para volar, como barriletes. Las gotas de lluvia les caían en las alas haciéndolas sonar más fuerte, ahogandolas en seco, Sherlock se rió ante el regalo de despedida.


	2. II. Your feather aren't yellow

Era solo el primer día y aquella convención ya era una mierda.

Estaba en la mesa junto a las tres inútiles de Anna, Debra y Nat. Llevaban a juego esa estúpida camiseta azul de " _VI Olimpiada de Ciencias Interuniversitario_ " y Sherlock no paraba de preguntarse cómo todo aquello le había parecido una buena idea.

Anna y Debra no dejaban de pelear sobre la correcta definición de la isomería para exponerla frente al jurado, Sherlock sopesaba el ángulo perfecto para perforarse los oídos con su bolígrafo.

Era la última vez que se esforzaba en buscar algo interesante entre las actividades de los normales. Todo su afán de ver a gente que se esforzase en ver el mundo de otra forma a parte de la planteada, había sido un fracaso. El día había sido un desfile de gente insulsa cuya única ambición era el premio, de gente boba que solo se había apuntado para sumar puntos en su carrera, todos eran grises y aburridos; Sherlock ansiaba saber que había algo más allá de toda esa mediocridad.

Alguien en las filas de atrás, donde estaban sentados más grupos, eructó sonoramente y media grada intentó contener la risa.

Ya está, abandonaba, no podía soportar más toda esa estupidez concentrada en un punto. Sólo quería salir y cigarrillos, ¡ah! y tirar esa absurda camiseta.

—¡Tiempo, son las cinco! Haremos un descanso de quince minutos. —Anunció el organizador en voz gangosa. Las palabras resonaron en Sherlock como si le hubiesen levantado la condena a muerte, salió por la puerta sin ninguna intención de regresar. Que su grupo se las arreglase sin él, le daba igual, podían perder perfectamente sin su ayuda.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos cerrándose el abrigo, parándose al lado de unos cubos de basura mientras buscaba en los bolsillos; las farolas ya estaban encendidas.

De pronto alguien abrió de sopetón una de las tapas del contenedor, haciendo que Sherlock levantara la vista del paquete de tabaco.

—Estúpido sitio lleno de estúpida y vulgar gente. ¿Cómo pueden ir con ese ridículo truco de la vaca en uniforme a integrar?- Mascullaba un chico para sí mientras arrancaba furioso las hojas de un cuaderno, llevaba la misma camiseta azul que Sherlock. –Ugh, no sé de dónde habrán salid-

Al darse cuenta de que le estaban observando, se calló súbitamente, mirándole como un ciervo deslumbrado. Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado oscuros, demasiado cansados. Los volvió a hundir en su destrozado cuaderno esquivando los de Sherlock.

Parpadeó confuso, invadido por una sensación extraña, a punto de tener una epifanía y sin llegar a tocarla, como una palabra atravesada en la lengua. Las páginas se rasgaban bajo los dedos del chico y los coches pasaban de fondo pitando molestos y los viandantes a su lado ilusos; mientras Sherlock intentaba ubicarse en una situación que no recordaba o que jamás había vivido, no estaba seguro.

Quiso deducir qué era lo que le había dado esa fuerte sensación. Pero, los vaqueros viejos o las usadas zapatillas de imitación no le decían nada, solo era un universitario más como los miles hacinados en Londres.

Repasó con la mirada frenético, no había nada delatando qué le había provocado esa sensación. Podía sentir su cerebro físicamente atascándose en la confusión; el pánico revelándose en su estómago. No podía decir nada de él pero, tampoco sabía por qué le resultaba importante.

Pasaron los minutos atropellándose, en ellos el chico pareció reunir valor y logró volver a mirarle. Cerró la tapa del contenedor con suavidad, en contrapunto de la violencia con la que había tirado el cuaderno.

Sherlock estaba esperando la frase brillante que lo aclarase todo, que recolocase los engranajes desajustados, para poder desecharle. A través del vaho el chico le sonrió con malicia.

—Que mal tiempo hace, ¿eh? Helador, ¡una pena!—Sherlock dio un paso atrás como si le hubiesen golpeado. No necesitaba rematar el día con una conversación sobre el tiempo, era lo que le faltaba. Dándose la vuelta entre enfadado e indignado comenzó a caminar por la acera. Cuando aprendería a dejar de esperar algo más del mundo, Mycroft ya se lo había advertido, la pregunta era por qué se seguía esforzando—¡Venga! No era mi intención insultarte.

—Eso no era un insulto.

—Por la cara que has puesto parece que te lo has tomado así, Sherlock.

Se giró sobresaltado, el chico ni se había movido.

—No-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre.

—No, para nada.

—Yo sí, ¿no es lo que cuenta?

—¿Quién eres?—La ansiedad se abrió de nuevo en su pecho, la sensación de que algo que no encajaba. Avanzó un paso, el chico retrocedió otro, estaban bailando pero no captaba el ritmo. Y Sherlock tenía la mala manía de no estar cómodo perdido.

—Lugar y momento equivocado para esto.—Contestó el chico repentinamente serio, Sherlock apretó los labios indispuesto a dejar el tema.

— ¡Ey, rarito! ¡Tenemos que volver adentro!—Gritó alguien a su espalda, sonaba como Nat, no apartó la vista. El chico guardó las manos en los bolsillos, la sonrisa traviesa había regresado. Sherlock volvió a preguntarle sin palabras quién era, él le respondió encogiendo los hombros.

Una mano estiró del abrigo de Sherlock obligándose a girarse, su compañera estaba enfadada, parecía que le había estado gritando más rato del que había escuchado. De hecho, seguía hablando sin parar.

—¿Acaso no notas cuando te estoy expresamente ignorando?—Le cortó ácido.

— Vamos a entrar.

—No.

—¿Qué dices? Ya ha acabado el descanso.

—Te he dicho que yo no voy.—Ahora que había encontrado algo interesante tenía aún menos intención de volver. Pero cuando giró para enfrentar al chico, este ya no estaba.

Como si esa fuese la señal que estaba esperando, Sherlock se lanzó contra el contenedor. Abriendo la tapa de otro golpe, obviando el grito ahogado a su espalda, poniéndose de puntillas sobre el borde para mirar el interior.

La luz no era suficiente, pero el papel suelto destacaba sobre las cerradas bolsas marrones. Alargó la mano y rozó los pedazos. Jugaba en el borde con la posibilidad de caerse dentro al reunir las páginas con dedos avariciosos.

—Chico, ¡eh, chico! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Necesita ayuda!

—¿Se le ha caído algo?¿Qué le ocurre?

—¿Seguro que está bien?

—En serio, ¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que seguir en la competición!

Que se callasen, que se callasen todos, siempre prestando atención cuando no importaba. La masa de gente era inconveniente, le ignoraba cuando quería su atención, le prestaba atención cuando quería ser ignorado. Cada vez se sumaban más voces, empezaban a ser turba, así que estirándose Sherlock intentó agarrar el último papel lejano. El flequillo se le metía en los ojos, pero no le impidió ver su cajetilla de cigarrillos en el fondo junto a la basura. Tenía las manos demasiado llenas como para tomarlos, así que balanceándose hacia afuera, decidió abandonarlos.

Toda la calle le miraba, pares y pares de ojos fijos, casi muertos. Sherlock jadeaba pareciendo un loco, con el abrigo mal puesto y las manos rebosantes, les devolvió la mirada desafiante y la multitud se dispersó.

Los papeles estaban rotos de diferentes formas, algunas páginas en múltiples cachitos, otras enteras pero totalmente arrugadas.

Errático, testigo de la frustración.

Formulas y letras sin interés, integrales muy avanzadas hechas por diferentes medios que luego quería reconstruir. A algunas operaciones les faltaban pasos en medio del proceso, pero el resultado sospechaba seguía siendo correcto. Era lo mismo que le ocurría a él ajustando las formulas en química, cuando la cabeza volaba no pudiendo el bolígrafo seguirle el ritmo.

Pasó un dedo tembloroso por el papel papel, barato y amarillento; sin embargo, la tinta era brillante e indicaba una calidad superior. Llevándose la página a la lengua la probó, preciada tinta Namiki; ningún universitario la despilfarrara de esa forma. El trazo de los número y letras variaba de presión pero siempre era preciso, la precisión de una buena pluma. Así que eran robadas, tanto la pluma como la tinta no podía habérselas comprado él.

Miró inquisitivo hacia la puerta, todos los estudiantes habían vuelto, sabía que él no lo había hecho. Claro que Sherlock solo tenía que entrar y soportar dos días más de razonamientos ridículos. Así podría ver a qué equipo le falta un miembro, quizás incluso quién echaba en falta una estilográfica muy cara.

Envolvió las hojas pequeñas en las grandes, doblándolas y metiéndoselas en el bolsillo. Al final no había podido fumar pero, ya no tenía ganas. Al entrar por la puerta no iba a competir, todos se habían convertido en sujetos a observar.

* * *

El somier del cuarto de al lado rechinaba y golpeaba contra la pared, ella gemía demasiado agudo como para ser real; a Sherlock le estaba desquiciando. Llevaban una hora así, ¿por qué no acababan?

Pateó una pila de libros que quedaban en el suelo, se sentó en la silla del escritorio por cuarta vez en toda la tarde, se apoyó en la pared, se dejó caer por ella. El trasero en el suelo, las piernas por encima de la silla y la cabeza de lado en una posición incómoda. Había revisado tres veces el cajón donde guardaba la cocaína aunque sabía que estaba vacío.

Las hojas rotas del cuaderno estaban reconstruidas con cello. Sherlock las había diseminado por la habitación horas atrás, cuando ya no le pudieron confesar nada más de su antiguo dueño.

Esa misma mañana había acabado el certamen, todo el mundo había sonreído y aplaudido a los ganadores como buenos hipócritas entrenados. A la salida repartieron panfletos de una fiesta para esa noche organizada en una discoteca. Le habían mencionado algo de celebrar los días juntos y no sabía qué más de amistad y lazos creados, no había prestado mucha atención.

Los últimos dos días había estado husmeando, pero a ningún equipo le faltaban integrantes. El chico no era un estudiante de universidad, la revelación hizo sonreír a Sherlock. Le había visto la camiseta azul de participante, qué mejor forma de no destacar entre los estudiantes que aparentar ser uno más.

Desde el descubrimiento, había centrado su atención en los profesores que acompañaban a los alumnos. Sherlock abrió la caza de quien tenía la pluma más cara. El profesor de la universidad Trinity llevaba una que destacaba, pero no llegaba al valor de la Namiki. Iba bien encaminado, era una pluma de director, de director de una de las universidades más caras de Londres.

Había sido exultante el hallazgo, el subidón le duró poco, lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que había agotado el hilo del que tirar. Sin ser universitario y sin intención de volver al certamen, el chico se había disuelto sin ofrecer más promesas. Así que su ilusión se hundió como una piedra en el agua.

Una nueva tanda de golpes vinieron del cuarto contiguo, Sherlock torció la boca con desprecio. No le quedaban trabajos, no le quedaba cocaína, no le quedaban cuerdas en el violín, no le quedaban misterios. Lo que sí le quedaba eran cincuenta libras que Mycroft le había dado para que comiese esa semana fuera de la residencia. Ya se había gastado la mitad en tabaco, podía gastarse el resto en ir a la fiesta a por más cocaína. Al menos eso le quitaría el aburrimiento instalado entre las costillas.

Se cambió de ropa con los gemidos de su vecina haciéndole coro, al salir golpeó la pared contigua.

—¡No finjas orgasmos, hazle saber que lo está haciendo mal!

* * *

La discoteca que habían elegido estaba en Southwark, el denso ruido de la música industrial se oía a dos calles de distancia. Se encontró navegando entre un mar humano de carne y emoción, pero le costó poco encontrar lo que había ido a buscar. Asegurada en el bolsillo delantero la bolsa trasparente no se movió cuando sus pies le llevaron a sentarse en la barra.

La pista de baile estaba abarrotada, había tanta gente que no podía observar la sala en totalidad. Sherlock sintió vértigo, la música pesada le machacaba los oídos resonando por todo el cuerpo. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, exasperado, debería volver a su cuarto.

—Oye, Sherlock—Con la música no pudo oírle bien, seguro que era Nat. Empezó a responderle mientras levantaba la cabeza. —Mira , dejam- —Pero no era su compañera de equipo, sino el chico del cuaderno. Llevaba dos vasos, uno entero y el otro casi vacío, le ofrecía el lleno con una sonrisa. Las luces parpadeantes hacían destellar los pantalones de cuero tanto como sus dientes. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que le iba a envenenar, lo cual era ridículo. —No, yo, no bebo.

—Mejor, más para mí.—Y vertió todo en el mismo recipiente, luego le dio un trago generoso. Se sentó en la banqueta de al lado, juntos pero dejando un espacio claro, parecían los únicos de la discoteca que no bailaban. El corazón le batía siguiendo la batería de fondo.

—¿Ahora si es el lugar y momento correcto?—Preguntó Sherlock

—No, en realidad, no. Pero nunca se me ha dado bien lo de cumplir las normas, incluso si son las mías.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has decidido anticiparte?

—Imagina que se te fuese la mano con la cocaína, sería una lástima que nunca llegases a conocerme.

—No soy un adicto, solo un usuario

—Todos los adictos comienzan como usuarios.

—Dame tu nombre.

—No sé si para ti quiero tener uno. —Le contestó de reojo, la raya negra se le había corrido al parpado de abajo.—Prefiero como sea que me llames en tu cabeza, ¿"el chico frustrado del cuaderno"?

—Más bien eres el que se hizo pasar por universitario.

—Ohh, buen investigador. —El tono era de burla, Sherlock lo tomó como un desafío.

—También sé lo de la pluma, el director de la universidad Trinity no debe estar muy contento contigo.

—¿Y a mí que me dices?—Fingía desinterés removiendo su bebida con movimientos constantes.

—Tus diferenciales estaban escritas con la Namiki. ¿Crees que me darían una buena recompensa si te vendo?

—Unos papeles sacados de un contenedor, muy concluyente. —Se había puesto a la defensiva, la mandíbula tensada, labios apretados y ojos penetrantes; Sherlock inclinó la cabeza.

—No voy a contárselo a nadie. —Esa respuesta no debía esperarla, porque le miró sorprendido. Como la primera vez junto al contenedor, le gustaba esa mirada. Sherlock sonrió vanidoso. —Una pluma de casi 2300 libras, suplicaba ser robada.

—Me llamo Jim.

—Qué rápido cambias de opinión.

—Solo en lo superfluo.

—Entonces la robaste.

—Brillaba demasiado como para no hacerlo.—Redirigió su atención a la bebida, acabándosela de un sorbo. —Me gustan las cosas que brillan, ¿brillas tú lo suficiente?

—Sí.

 


	3. You are not interested in water

El techo en su habitación tenía manchas de humedad, que danzaban de un lado para otro sin patrón definido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin pararse?¿Cuánto llevaba Sherlock sobre su cama mirándolas sin moverse? No tenia que haberse fumado el tercer cigarrillo de marihuana.

Tenía la boca seca y creía que hambre, pero solo lo creía. Al levantarse en busca de agua, trastabilló, dándose cuenta de que lo que bailaba era su cabeza y no el techo. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía lógica, los techos no giran, las cabezas sí.

El agua bajaba tibia por su garganta, lenta, lenta como el deshielo. Sherlock podía sentir las plantas de su estómago reviviendo tras la sequía, con hojas grandes, frondo-

—Sherlock Holmes—Golpes en la puerta, una voz cavernosa de gigante, le dio pereza solamente el escucharle— tiene una llamada en el teléfono del vestíbulo.—Continuó el gigante. No, no, dada la fuerza y el timbre de voz no podía ser un gigante; quizás un orco.

Enfundó los pies en unas deportivas que no se molestó en atar, no quiso buscar una chaqueta. Estaba muy satisfecho con su corrección de gigante a orco, le molestaba la inexactitud.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de estudiantes, sentados en bulbosos sofás azules que no habían sido limpiados en media década. El teléfono se balanceaba en una esquina, cogió el auricular.

—¿Siii?

—¡Hola!—La sorpresa le atravesó el pecho, bajándole el estómago a los pies, de nuevo tenía la boca seca.—Espero que no estés ocupado. ¿Por qué no sales de ese agujero que llamas habitación y respiras algo de aire limpio?

Sherlock cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, estaba demasiado volado como para tener una conversación decente con Jim.

—¿Poor-qué?

—Porque el mundo no puede encontrarte si estas asfixiándote entre dos paredes—Le recriminó al otro lado de la línea. Quiso contestar algo ingenioso pero recordó la noche en aquella discoteca cuando le ofreció bebida y la rechazó. Su cerebro envolvió todo en brillantina, un cliché hortera, Jim lo deshizo cuando siguió hablando.—Acabarás deshaciéndote igual que esos trozos de carne que tanto desprecias y llamas compañeros.—Tras su voz pudo oír una campanilla, la fricción de cartón sobre el suelo al ser arrastrado. Sherlock parpadeo lentamente sin contestar, en el silencio de la linea podía oír el sonido de un papel crujiente doblándose, característico. Lo había oído antes, dónde, donde; un hombre de jersey naranja llevando lirios.—Aunque da igual, por lo visto es lo que prefieres, quédate ahí arañándote a ti mismo desde dentro. Ad-

—No,no,no, espera.—Otro silencio, Sherlock no sabia lo qué decir, tenía la cabeza llena de humo blanco. La realidad que de normal se le antojaba lenta ahora giraba vertiginosamente, con las ultimas frases afiladas de Jim como hilo musical y le invadió la angustia.

—Edd Stanner.—Fue casi un susurro y a línea murió. Sherlock se quedó oyendo el pitido hasta que como una flecha perforó el oído derecho saliendo por el izquierdo, luego colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Barbican era una de las peores salidas del metro en la ciudad, la lluvia había hecho una cascada de las escaleras, y el frio la había vuelto de hielo. Sherlock estaba parado en una de sus salidas, el viento se colaba en el interior.

El día anterior a las siete y media de la mañana Edd Starner, había resbalado y tras rodar por dos tramos de escaleras se había roto el cuello; un desgraciado accidente, o al menos como lo catalogaba la versión oficial.

Sherlock sacó del bolsillo los destornilladores de relojero que llevaba y comenzó a rascar la capa de hielo en el cuarto escalón, desde el que la víctima había caido. Gracias a una llamada a la estación meteorológica, pudo confirmar que las condiciones atmosféricas eran idénticas a las del día del accidente.

Casi dos centímetros de hielo; era poco, solo el formado durante la tarde. La noche anterior no había llovido, a esa hora de la mañana no podía haber habido hielo por lo que no podía haber resbalado, ergo no había sido un accidente.

Los testigos no encajaban, había muchos que reportaron un resbalón, era poco probable que estuviesen comprados.

Un reloj dio las campanadas de las cuatro, en la pared derecha del túnel apareció una proyección, la voz de megafonía estaba distorsionada.

—"Reviva los momentos más emocionantes, viejas obras, nuevas representaciones, de nuevo en Londres la Shakespeare Memorial Company, solo en Barbican..."

El anuncio se reflejaba tras las pupilas, apostaba a que estaba programado para sacarlo cada media hora. Innovador, capta la atención fácilmente, sobre todo a primera hora de la mañana.

Los testigos podían reportar algo que no habían visto. Era cuestión de sincronización y de jugar con las asumpciones de la gente. Discreto, casi humilde, pero denotando gran conocimiento del entorno y comportamiento humano. Imaginaba a Jim poniendo la zancadilla, ¿disimulando la sonrisa cuando el cuerpo sin vida golpeó el suelo? No, no encajaba, no había motivo, no había sentido.

Uno de los trenes llegó a la estación y nubarrones de gente arrastraron a Sherlock hacia la calle. Decidió que ya era el momento de hacer la visita.

* * *

Smedly & Rowe, era una de las floristerías más antiguas de Londres. Entró junto a un par de chicas, cuando abrieron la puerta sonó una campanilla. El mismo timbre, Sherlock no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Dejo que ellas pasasen antes y Sherlock se oculto tras unos ficus. La tienda olía como una decena de ambientadores derramados.

Jim salió del almacén, llevaba un delantal a cuadros rojos y el pelo con la raya a un lado. Atendía a las clientas una sonrisa dulce que Sherlock notaba falsa por como caía hacia los lados.

Al salir, las chicas se llevaron felices dos docenas de margaritas, cuando se cerró la puerta Jim soltó un suspiro cansado y se inclinó bajo el mostrador.

Era todo fachada; como las anteriores dos veces, el universitario, el de la discoteca, ahora el florista. Sherlock avanzó hasta el mostrador sin que sus zapatos hiciesen ruido, ¿qué partes eran verdad? Siempre le había gustado desmontar los objetos hasta reducirlos a piezas simples.

—Eres como mirar una obra de teatro.—Dijo Sherlock y Jim se golpeó la cabeza contra la estantería interior del mostrador. Logró ponerse en pié con cara desconcertada, llevaba en las manos un rollo de cinta que no había soltado.—Oí el papel durante la llamada. Smedly & Rowe por son los únicos que usan para cubrir sus flores un tipo parecido al papel moneda que mezcla fibras de algodón y polimero; su crujido es característico.

—Y decidiste presentarte aquí.—Dijo levantando las cejas, una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en la comisura.—Entenderás que es un poco perturbador.

—Tu sabías el número de mi residencia, también es perturbador.

—Así que eso era lo que estabas haciendo durante los silencios, deducir desde donde llamaba.

—Claro, ¿Que estabas preocupado de que no prestase atención?—Jim levantó el labio con disgusto y Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Estas muy lleno de ti mismo Sherlock.

—Dime, ¿estaba también Stanners tan lleno de si mismo como para empujarle escaleras abajo?

Jim apoyó los codos en el mostrador, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Vienes a interrogarme? Mis turnos empiezan a las siete puedes preguntar al encargado si vas a quedarte más tranquilo. Aunque, tendrás que llamarme Declan.

—¿Por qué Stanners? He estado en su velatorio, he estado en su funeral, he hablado con la viuda y su mejor amigo; a parte de insípidos, aburridos y corrientes no hay nada más.

Frunció los labios, en un gesto grave que Sherlock nunca le había visto hacer.

—Así que los servicios han sido con ataúd cerrado. Entiendo, no es justo, no lo podrías haber deducido.—Dijo Jim mientras sacaba una tarjeta de visita de la floristería, con un bolígrafo escribió un par de líneas. Sherlock estaba más atento a sus manos llenas de tinta que a la letra.—Tenia una segunda vivienda en Fulham, deberías ir a echar un vistazo.

—¡Chico! ¿Con quien hablas tanto? ¿Cuando acabes puedes venir a ayudar?—Sonó la voz de un hombre en el almacén.

Jim le contestó sin apartar los ojos.

—Enseguida voy, un momento.—Sacó de uno de los cajones unas grandes tijeras y el delator papel de envolver ramos. Luego se giró y tomó de uno de los cubos con agua varias flores amarillo brillante.—De una floristería hay que salir con flores.

Una vez acabó de atar la cinta y meter la tarjeta con al dirección de Staners, dejó el pequeño ramo de narcisos sobre la mesa; entre ellos como una ofrenda. Sherlock agarró las flores, sintiendo los tallos tiernos bajo el papel, como huesos bajo la piel.

Jim se giró antes de entrar en el almacén. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el último momento debió pensarlo mejor y desapareció en silencio. Dejando a Sherlock pendiente de palabras que no habían sido pronunciadas.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su habitación esa misma tarde, al encender la luz había alguien.

Mycroft estaba entado en su cama, sobre uno de sus abrigos, lo había colocado para que su pomposo culo no tocase nada. Sherlock se quedó en la entrada, apoyando un hombro contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora qué quieres?—Su hermano no dijo nada, solo se levantó exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones, fingiendo infinita paciencia que a cada visita era más ridícula. Sherlock quería cruzar los brazos, pero aún tenía las flores en las manos.

—Sherlock Holmes se muestra indisciplinado tanto con el equipo docente como con sus compañeros. Sherlock Holmes tiene problemas para acudir a las clases, en las que se digna a aparecer brilla su falta de puntualidad. Sherlock Holmes realiza sus exámenes de forma selectiva y no muestra ningún interés en las materias. Sherlock Holmes no permite que el equipo de limpieza entre en su habitación; y la lista sigue, y sigue, y sigue con la misma temática. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Se rió de la cara seria de Mycroft, su nuevo trabajo le estaba envejeciendo más de lo normal.

—Ah, vale, solo has aparecido para sermonearme, entonces todo va bien.

—¿Te crees que esto es un juego?

—No, si fuese un juego sería más divertido.

Mycroft se acercó, solo para demostrar que seguía siendo más alto.

—Por lo menos no estas drogado como la última vez, podríamos llamarlo una mejora.—Giró su atención hacia el ramo que sostenía, mirándolo con burla.—O algo así.

—Fuera, ya.—Dijo con los dientes apretados, Mycroft pasó a su lado en dirección al pasillo.

—Si, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que mirar como mi hermano politoxicómano desaprovecha su vida.

—No soy un yonki, y siempre has tenido mejores cosas que hacer, así que haznos un favor a ambos y no te molestes en parecer más.

Había vuelto a quedarse parado, justo bajo el quicio de la puerta y de la paciencia de Sherlock.

—Ve a las clases, haz los trabajos, preséntate a los exámenes; o te van a expulsar.

—Bien

—Y no sé con quién tonteas pero, alguien que regala narcisos amarillos no puede ser bueno. A parte de por el obvio significado porque-

—¿Pero te vas a largar ya?

—Llama a mummy más a menudo.—Y con un gruñido irritado dio un portazo tras Mycroft.

Pudo oir como sus zapatos se alejaban por el pasillo. Sherlock sabía que no le iban a expulsar, porque Mycroft iría a hablar con la cúpula administrativa, porque sabía que mientras estuviese en la universidad podía seguir llevando cierto control sobre él.

Era irritante, todo él, todo su hermano; en la totalidad de de su persona. Dos visitas en dos semanas seguidas, parecía oler el peor momento conveniente para Sherlock. Le repateaba,  _A parte de por el obvio significado_ , ugh.

Suponía que sí, que era la flor del egoísmo en el color del odio y la traición.

Les quitó el papel y metió los tallos en la botella de agua, no pudo evitar mancharse de salvia las manos que acabaron pringosas. Volvió a mirar las flores, como si esperase que mostraran algo nuevo, como si no estuviese seguro del verdadero significado. El amarillo también era el color del entendimiento y de los científicos y la actividad...y la inseguridad y la contradicción y sobre todo la inestabilidad.

Agitó la cabeza y notó escozor en las manos que estaban rojas, pegajosas.

Los colores eran solo colores y asumpciones debidos a la cultura, pero había un hecho que no se podía discutir, la planta no dejaba de ser tóxica.


	4. Your pattern is not the same

Edd Stanner resultó ser contable para una banda organizada llamada 48; en el apartamento de Fulhan encontró los registros y la razón por la que lo quitaron de en medio.

Sherlock se debatió en una cabina de teléfono sobre informar anónimamente a la policía o no. Tenía la certeza de que sería ignorado, pero aún así llamó.

No supo nada más de Jim en tres semanas.

Tres largas y absurdas semanas.

* * *

Era un imbécil, Sherlock lo sabía, él lo sabía y su novia también. Pero tenía un don para hablar y a los borregos nos les importaba escuchar un montón de tonterías si eran dichas con confianza.

Sherlock sacó una carpeta de dentro de su mochila y se la entregó, con el trabajo perfecto, acabado antes de tiempo.

Sebastián representaba esa parte de Sherlock que quería acercarse a la gente, también era la parte que le recordaba lo estúpidos que podían llegar a ser. La línea parpadeaba y no sabía hacia que lado quería dejarse caer, así que se mantenía en equilibrio sobre ella.

-¡Eyy, Sherlock! Mi buen amigo, estimado colega, compañero.-Dijo Sebastián Wilkes en la cafetería mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro.-¿Qué tal va mi trabajo de poliuretano l como soporte en reactores de oxidación de tiosales? ¿Uhm, va bien?

Se fue sin dedicarle otra mirada, con su nombre en el trabajo que Sherlock había hecho.

El orgullo quería burbujear en su pecho, pero daba igual. Haría los papeles de toda la sala si eso significaba enfocar su cabeza para acortar las horas. Si el tiempo dejaba de alargarse y encoger, si dejaba de sentir ganas de arañarse hasta poder sangrar el verde aburrimiento fuera de sí. Dejaría que otros se colgasen sus medallas solo por no sentir el absurdo pasar de los días, uno tras otro, tras otro.

Si Sherlock hubiese definido los límites del ser humano, con el aburrimiento habría hecho un acuerdo como el del dolor, al alcanzar un tope simplemente dejarías de sentirlo. Parecía que no era el caso, el tope debía estar dibujado en hacer los trabajos de otros por simple hastío.

Quería hablar con Jim, no se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, sus acciones en vez de aclarar dudas habían formulado un millar de preguntas nuevas, como una dulce injusticia.

Desde la parte anterior de su cabeza resonaba el por qué no le había vuelto a llamar. Quería volver a la floristería, pero él ya no trabajaba allí, era como intentar atrapar una idea. Estaba a merced de que le llamase de nuevo, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no volviese a hacerlo.

Hasta que volvió a sonar el teléfono y Sherlock hizo un buen trabajo disimulando su respiración agitada.

-¿Cómo fue irrumpir en la casa de Stanner?

-Fácil, sólo tenía dos cerraduras. Dentro había registros que podían explicar el motivo para quitarlo de en medio, parece que sisaba de las ganancias. Suficiente para recalificar su caso de accidente a homicidio en primer grado.

-Entonces cuando se lo comentaste a la policía te felicitarían con todos los honores.-Notaba la sonrisa en su voz. Sherlock no le contestó.-Así que no te escucharon, aunque tampoco se puede decir que sea novedad.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas tú como tienes tanta información?-Porque los únicos que podían saber tanto eran el asesino o un miembro de la banda, Jim no le parecía ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Si te lo digo pierde la gracia.-Acompañando a la voz, pudo escuchar un par de golpes apresurados en cristal, luego silencio.-¿Crees que podrías deducir de nuevo desde dónde te llamo?

-Una cabina, debes tener una fila formándose tras de tí por como apremian para que acabes. Aunque solo han sido dos golpes no espaciados, por lo que tiene que ser un sitio donde halla múltiples cabinas juntas, así que descarto las ubicadas en calles. Estás como mínimo en una plaza; del centro, pero eso es ya más una asunción por mi parte.

Silencio y respiración contenida al otro lado de la línea, Sherlock quiso interpretarlo como sorpresa, expectación.

-Bien; ven a cazarme.—Pudo oír como Jim soltó el auricular dejándolo caer y la puerta de la cabina abierta. Una cacofonía de voces en diferentes idiomas, tráfico condensado y hombres anuncio que a Sherlock susurraba, Picadilly Circus.

* * *

Cuando salió del metro, llovía. Aunque no lo suficiente como para disuadir a los turistas, que seguían amontonándose en las escaleras haciendo rebosar las aceras. Sherlock observó las mareas, pensando qué envoltura llevaría Jim esa vez.

Tras una hora parado en el paso de peatones el pelo le chorreaba, creando ríos a través de su cara y desembocando en el grueso abrigo. Estaba empapado y no lo había encontrado. Tenía que estar, no había equivocado el lugar, no tenía sentido que le hubiese mentido.

Giró su mirada hacia la calle Coventry, iluminada por todos los restaurantes y cafés a cada lado, como un desfile para quienes la atravesaban. Había unos recaudadores de ONG uniformados con vistosos polares amarillos y grandes paraguas asaltando a los peatones.

Estúpido, estúpido se dijo al caminar hacia ellos. Al verlo una chica le hizo gestos para que se acercase, Sherlock la ignoró mientras iba enfilado hacia el único recaudador de espaldas que hablaba con una señora mayor.

-No te había tomado por el tipo caritativo.-Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, la señora le miró confusa y Jim aprovechó para sonreirle divertido.-Venga lárguese, prefiere gastar el dinero en lotería que en ayudar a los pobres, esfúmese.

La mujer hizo un aspaviento indignada dándose la vuelta al irse.

-Eres muy grosero para haber tardado tanto.-Dijo Jim mientras lo cobijaba bajo el paraguas, tenía que levantar mucho el brazo.-Ha habido un momento en el que hasta creí que no lo lograrías, imagina la decepción.

-Entonces bien que no haya ocurrido. Quiero saber más, quiero que me hables de los 48.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te hable sobre la actual catástrofe humanitaria del Sahara?

\- ¿Qué? No, de todas formas, ¿Por qué este trabajo?

Jim se encogió de hombros.

-Es un ejercicio de observación. Mirar a la gente pasar para en un vistazo determinar si están casados o tienen hijos, si poseen gato o perro, si tienen prisa o solo la fingen, si son blandos de corazón como para escuchar mi monólogo humanitario.

Sherlock recordaba largas tardes con Mycroft, cuando eran pequeños y su hermano le enseñaba a deducir, corrigiendole con una sonrisa afable que ya apenas podía recordar. Había sido uno de sus juegos favoritos, días en los que había aprendido los pilares de sus conocimientos, nunca lo hubiese hecho de haber tenido que aprenderlo solo.

Qué era Jim, de dónde había salido. Como alguien podía parecer más complejo cuanto más cerca se miraba, la gente no funcionaba así para Sherlock, la gente no funcionaba así en general. Abrió la boca y todas sus preguntas quisieron salir al mismo tiempo, así que no pronunció nada.

Otro hombre de polar amarillo se acercó por su espalda.

-Si el caballero no desea contribuir con la causa le agradeceríamos que al menos no entretuviese a nuestros miembros.-Y su enorme rostro rojo a Sherlock le resultó lo más desagradable del mundo. Tomó el paraguas que Jim sujetaba hasta que se lo quitó de las manos y lo pasó al hombre que miró desconcertado.

Luego agarró a Jim del antebrazo y lo arrastró bajo la lluvia hacia Leicester Square. Sherlock supuso que era necesaria una justificación.

-Odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando.

-¿Y por eso me acabas de despedir del trabajo?-Sonaba más desubicado que enfadado.

-Si es por querer hacer deducciones, puedes jugar conmigo.-Sherlock no se giró a mirarle pero, tampoco le soltó el antebrazo hasta llegar a la entrada de uno de los cafés. Era minúsculo y colmado de gente que les hicieron hueco al pasar para no acabar empapados.

Al llegar al fondo y ocupar un sitio en la barra, Jim repasó con la mirada el sitio.

-¿Sabes? Cuando la gente quiere una cita la pide, no la exige de este modo.

-Tonterías. Esto es más interesante que intentar convencer a la gente para donar diez libras al mes.-Dijo Sherlock mientras pedía dos cafés y se quitaba el abrigo, hasta su camiseta chorreaba.

-Nunca expuse lo contrario.

El camarero les sirvió y en silencio Jim le retaba para que pronunciase sus preguntas.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue de los 48?

-¿No tienes alguna teoría?-Sherlock se negaba a admitir que el sentido total se le resbalaba por algún hueco, sabiendo qué debía tener sentido, pero no viéndolo al completo. Jim relamió la cucharilla.-Cuéntame tus hipótesis y te diré si vas por buen camino.

-Estás envuelto en el asesinato aunque no estuvieses presente.

Jim asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes algún tipo de contacto con la banda aunque nada que ver con ellos

Jim volvió a asentir.

-Los pilares de todo crimen que se comete son el amor, el dinero o el impulso. El tuyo es el dinero.

Jim imitó el sonido de una bocina incorrecta sonriendo malévolo.

-Con lo bien que ibas, te han hundido en el motivo.- Sherlock inclinó la cabeza.-Parece ser que la clase criminal no son el grupo más listo de la sociedad, quién lo diría. Cuando alguien busca una solución, cuando alguien necesita que piensen por ellos, cuando alguien no quiere pasar de diez a quince años en prisión; vienen a mí.

-Como un consultor.- Dijo Sherlock, Jim no respondió, solo le miró de lado con rostro imperturbable.

Una descripción vaga y no el por qué. Sherlock tenía otra teoría, pero decirla en alto sería admitirla. Sería decir por qué ambos acudieron a ese inútil debate de ciencias, por qué Jim le había dicho lo de Stanner cuando no había necesidad, por qué Sherlock había tirado del hilo.

La admisión sonaba a una doble confesión.

-Tu también te aburres.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Jim el brillo de satisfacción, sabiendo que había entendido la palabra como si ellos la hubiesen inventado. Un dolor que no se puede calmar, un denso manto que empaña y consume desde dentro hacia fuera. Sherlock ocultó una sonrisa tras la taza de café.

-Resulta que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que pensaba y sus habitantes más tontos de lo que anticipaba, toda una tragedia.-Dijo Jim, pero no había tristeza en sus palabras sino burla.-Y por coincidencia, me tropiezo contigo.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que el universo no es tan perezoso como para hacer coincidencias.

-Para resumirlo así, debió ser alguien que no sabe cuantas leyes a la vez rigen el universo. -Y sonrió altivo.-Aunque si lo que insinuabas es que provoqué encontrarnos tras el certamen de ciencias, vas por camino equivocado.

-No.-Sherlock había visto su cara de animalillo vislumbrado, todavía la saboreaba.- Pero tu sabías quien era yo, siempre has sabido mi nombre.

-Lo oí a una de tus compañeras de equipo.

-Mentira.

-Lo oí al profesor que os acompañaba.

-Mentira.

-Lo leí en el cartel de vuestra mesa cuando debatíais.-Y Sherlock sabía que también era mentira.

-¿Siempre escondes tanto la verdad?

-¿Siempre la persigues tu con tanta persistencia?

-Solo cuando es interesante.

-¿Me estas llamando interesante?

-No llamaría otra cosa a alguien capaz de sincronizar un asesinato en público y hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

-Eso no es muy ético.

-Dije interesante, no un modelo a seguir.-A Jim se le escapó una risa honesta que intentó tapar bebiendo más café. Seguía mojado, con las mejillas y los labios rojos, el pelo pegado a la frente y sus ojos brillaban febriles.-Voy a hacer un negocio de ello.

Sherlock todavía no tenía una opinión definida, tampoco es como si pudiese comparar datos. Sentía la emoción infantil de estar escuchando palabras prohibidas.

-No creo ser la persona adecuada a la que se lo debas contar.

-Estás aquí.- Sonaba a un hecho imprescindible, Sherlock se inclinó hacia él antes de hablar.

-Puedo haber traído una grabadora y estar sólo para arrancarte una confesión.

Jim también se inclinó, imitándole.

-Podrías, pero no es así. Porque si no esto no tendría sentido, te gustan más los enigmas que lo correcto.

El reloj del café dio las siete y Jim lo miró con molestia.

-Tienes que irte.-Dijo Sherlock deduciendole.

-Por mucho que disfrute tu compañía, he acordado ver a alguien.

Sherlock se levantó arrastrando el taburete y tomando su abrigo.

-Sala egipcia del Museo Británico, mañana a las diez y media.-Jim le miró interrogante.-Comprobaremos qué tan bueno eres jugando a las deducciones.

 


	5. V You don't have flocking behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Me siento muy insegura con este capítulo, pero ya no podía editarlo más veces. Fluff empalagoso para todos. Cualquier cosa ponedme un comentario, dejádme saber vuestra opinion y que no estoy escribiendo para el abismo (?)

A pesar de ser primera hora, ya había gente llenando las salas más famosas del museo. Un hombre pasó a su lado empujándole y Sherlock puso mala cara intentando armarse de paciencia, se acercó a mirar una de las momias tras el cristal.

Le intrigaba la conservación de los tejidos, como la antigüedad los transformaba y él adivinaba como había sido su aspecto anterior. Aunque general no le gustaban los museos, Mycroft los había usado toda su vida solo para mantenerlo en silencio.

Al levantar los ojos vio a Jim entre la multitud, una aparición al otro lado de la vitrina. Él no miraba el interior sino que observaba a Sherlock como si fuese el espécimen. Su estómago pareció encogerse y Jim le sonreía. Ambos estaban fuera viendo al otro dentro, la pregunta era quien estudiaba a quien. Ambos. Ninguno.

La luz de la mañana era clara y el mundo diferente, más cándido. Jim no traía rastro de sueño en los ojos, sino su falta dibujándose al rededor en tonos violetas. Aunque no irradiaba cansancio, parecía vibrar con emoción.

—Así que la sala más concurrida del museo.—Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, Sherlock asintió. Se posicionaron en una de las puertas donde el flujo de turistas era constante.

—Dime lo que ves en ellos.

—Dime lo que debo buscar.—Y Sherlock nunca se había intentado explicar las deducciones a nadie. Tampoco podía recordar como había comenzado ya que siempre habían sido un constante en su vida. Torció el labio considerando por dónde empezar.

—Los detalles, esas partes que los delatan.—Señaló muy poco disimulado a una señora acompañada por dos niñas que pegaban las manos en la vitrina.— Ella, ¿Son esas sus hijas?

Sherlock sabía que no. La ropa de las niñas no combinaba entre sí y la mujer cargaba un bolso demasiado pequeño como para haber criado dos hijas, era un bolso de tía no de madre. No era la pregunta más sencilla, pero tenía interés por saber qué contestaría.

—No. Esas niñas ni siquiera son hermanas.

—La más mayor tiene a su vez una hermana mayor, por eso su ropa es usada, mientras que la otra niña es hija única de ahí que su vestido se vea más nuevo. La mujer seguramente sea una pariente cercana, tía. Es fácil saber porque-

—No lo he sabido por la ropa.—Contestó Jim con los ojos clavados en el grupo que abandonaba la sala.—Si no por como se tratan entre ellas, demasiada emoción como para ser hermanas. Además el adulto no les ha reprimido al inclinarse tanto sobre las vitrinas, aceptándolo no como una madre cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo, si no como una tía que las consiente.

Sherlock le miraba con curiosidad. Diferentes caminos, mismo resultado. Obtenido no por estudiar el objeto en concreto sino con la interacción de los sujetos como grupo.

—Analizar las relaciones en vez de características por separado es efectivo pero lento. Necesitas más tiempo de observación.—Sherlock basaba sus deducciones en lo que la gente decía sin pretenderlo: cómo se vestían, los objetos que llevaban, arrugas en la piel. Rápido y eficaz, diseminando una vida entera en minutos. A veces segundos si la gente se esforzaba en ser dolorosamente evidente

Jim pareció querer decir algo pero se quedó en silencio y Sherlock inclinó la cabeza, preguntándole sin palabras.

—Te recreas demasiado en los detalles perdiendo el sentido general, la imagen más grande. Lo cual es ridículo, ¿qué importa el individuo si no se tiene el cuenta el plano general? —Terminó diciendo Jim, Sherlock torció la boca molesto.—Además, ¿Cómo sabes diferenciar qué partes tienen importancia y cuales no?

—Con práctica y-

— También estas sujeto a elementos que pueden ser pura casualidad, no puedes aplicar un método puramente racional a unos seres que pasan la mitad de su vida no siendo racionales. Y ¿qué ocurre si alguien pone los detalles a propósito para engañar? Eso teni-

—Simplemente lo sé.—Cortó Sherlock resentido.—La gente es muy obvia cuando intenta engañar, lo sé identificar.—Tenía la necesidad de ser cortante, no queriendo reconocer que la crítica en sus métodos tocaba la fibra sensible.—Si piensas que todo el mundo actúa con la expresa intención de engañarte personalmente acabas paranoico. Como eres tú.

Jim soltó un soplido, mitad asqueado, mitad ofendido. Sherlock creyó que se daría la vuelta y largaría, por un segundo no le importó. Jim dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y luego giró sobre sus talones para estar frente a frente. Llevaba una sonrisa petulante dibujada en la cara y el desafío en la voz cuando dijo:

—Estás equivocado y te lo voy a demostrar. Enunciaré tres cosas sobre alguien en la sala y tu señalas quién es. Demuestra la efectividad de tu sistema.

Sherlock se rió despectivo. Como si él tuviese que probar algo, había encontrado a Jim por el papel de una floristería, por el ruido ambiental de un teléfono. No necesitaba esa versión adulta del veo veo para ilustrar la certeza de sus deducciones.

—Esta persona, toca la guitarra, lleva en Londres al menos seis meses y tiene pareja.—Sherlock escaneó la estancia en menos de un minuto, hasta dar con un grupo de turistas franceses.

—El chico de en medio; pegatina, amigos visitándole, la de la derecha es su novia.—Ahora fue él quien sonrió desafiante, Jim tendría que hacerlo más difícil si quería pillarlo.—Persona doctorada, divorciada y con dos gatos.

Tardó más del doble en identificar al hombre. Lo que le ganó a Sherlock una mirada envenenada a pesar de acertar. Jim frunció los labios con la competición brillándole en los ojos y le dirigió otra ronda de detalles a averiguar. Sherlock sólo se irguió altivo.

* * *

Con el paso del día, las respuestas cortantes disminuyeron. Sherlock empezó a reírse cuando Jim protestaba alegando tecnicismos y Jim se reía cuando Sherlock intentaba convencerlo de haber acertado una deducción cuando no lo había hecho.

Para las ocho les echaron del museo y Sherlock había ganado la prueba, aunque para entonces a Jim no parecía importarle del todo el marcador final.

—Solo has ganado porque llevas más años haciéndolo. Apenas demuestra que tu método sea superior.—Contestó Jim bajando la escalinata de salida, pero Sherlock ya no sintió ganas de seguir la riña como esa mañana. Estaba bien, tranquilo, en calma. Como si el mundo por una vez girase a la velocidad perfecta. Invadido por la extraña libertad que suspiraba en su pecho al haber podido hablar sin contenerse y con alguien capaz de rebatirle.

La plaza estaba apenas iluminada por las farolas y el resto de turistas rezagados pasaban a su lado, la sucia noche bailaba entre ellos.

Sherlock se encontró no queriendo volver, ni a la residencia, ni al mundo real. Al haber pasado tantas horas con Jim le parecía más real, menos abstracto y quería agarrarse a esa noción. Estaba seguro de que podían inventar mil juegos más, horas en las que Jim le hablaría de si mismo sin realmente hacerlo.

Empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el metro. Sherlock fue el primero en hablar.

—Mañana a al misma hora.

—Oh, algunos tenemos cosas que hacer, una vida que continuar.—Dijo Jim mirándole a través de las pestañas en una parodia.

Sherlock se rió por la nariz.

—No, lo pasas mejor conmigo.

—Qué humilde eres.—Respondió sonriendo de lado.—Pero de verdad tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas. Siempre puedes acompañarme e intentar deducir para qué son. Viendo lo poco que te interesa tu carrera universitaria...

—No es que no me interese, es que tengo planes más interesantes que hacer.

—Entiendo, cualquier cosa para enojar al gran hermano mayor.—Sherlock enarcó una ceja. También sabía sobre Mycroft y no le extrañaba. Tampoco le produjo molestia. Solo le hacía volver a preguntarse de dónde había podido salir Jim.

—A la salida de aquel certamen para estúpidos.¿Por qué parecías asustado?

—Me sorprendiste.—Contestó serio de pronto.—No esperaba verte en un lugar como aquel. No quería encontrarte allí.

A Sherlock le incordiaba que Jim velase el cuando y como había sabido de él. Acertijos y adivinanzas que chocaban con su mente científica, toda una contradicción.

—Entonces debiste haberme dejado marchar después de que comentaras el tiempo.

—Tenías...tanta cara de dolor que no podía dejarte ir así.—Y Sherlock pudo ver más profundo de lo que Jim estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, aunque enseguida se recuperó del desliz.

—Según tu _plan_ , ¿cuándo iba a ser el momento indicado?

—Dentro de muchos años.—Contestó sonriendo, sonaba nostálgico de algo que no había ocurrido.—Sin embargo me ganó el lado oportunista.

Contuvo la respiración, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de que nada hubiese pasado. De que siguiese enquistado en una rutina que habían intentado organizar para él. Pensando siempre en estar en otra parte, cuando estaba con Jim no quería estar en ningún otro lado.

El pensamiento le cogió por sorpresa.

Sherlock no solía querer estar con gente, mucho menos con alguien en concreto. Jim le dedicó una mirada demasiado inocente como para ser real, como si supiese qué cruzaba por su mente.

Entrado en el túnel del metro, les golpeó el aire caliente que anunciaba uno de los trenes.

Jim le había lanzado tantas piezas que todavía no había encajado, en otras situaciones le disgustaba ese tipo de caos. Pero no esa vez, a pesar de no comprender del todo, quería más: más narcisos amarillos, más estilográficas robadas, más disfraces y miradas a través de vitrinas; más días enteros juntos. Sherlock no sabía como sentirse al respecto, dejándole la cabeza confusa

—Mañana a las tres en Trafalgar Square.—Dijo Jim a modo de despedida antes de coger la dirección de metro contraria. Sin preámbulos, sin un verdadero adiós, porque parecía no estar dispuesto a encerrarles en la norma social que a Sherlock le resultaba tan constrictiva.

Quizás por una vez no le hubiese importado.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente acabaron en un almacén de bricolaje. Estaban solos en la tienda, no era como si hubiese mucha demanda un sábado.

—A parte necesito tres espejos de al menos veinte aumentos, un puntero rojo desmontable y varios rollos de aislante anti vibratorio.—Dijo Jim distraído mientras estudiaba las muestras de papeles holográficos. Estaba buscando uno transparente y liso, pero terminó sosteniendo uno con figuras geométricas.—¿Crees que este servirá? No hay el que quiero.

—Depende de la clase de óptica que quieras hacer, si no es compleja supongo que sí.

—Quiero replicar el sello de autenticidad en documentos oficiales.

Silencio. Por un segundo no apartaron la vista el uno del otro.

—No vas a poder hacerlo, necesitas un laboratorio y requiere demasiado detalle.

—Para nada, puedo hacerlo en una habitación oscura y aunque no sea el resultado perfecto, el ojo medio no verá la diferencia.

—El ojo medio.—Susurró Sherlock con burla.

—Si, no todo el mundo es como tu. Para mi gracia o desgracia.—Dijo Jim sonriendole de medio lado. Hacia eso, dedicarle frases llenas de doble sentido que Sherlock no sabía concretar la finalidad.

Porque aquello no eran citas. Jim no parecía querer nada romántico con él, cada vez que Sherlock se acercaba él retrocedía, si levantaba una mano, él la apartaba. Siempre manteniendo un terreno de nadie entre ellos. La única vez que Sherlock le había tocado fue para arrastrarle bajo la lluvia alejándolos de los recaudadores de la ONG. Y en ese momento no había parado a analizar sus significado o como se sentía al respecto. Ahora si podía decir que estaba frustrado ante esa inexistente norma.

Así que cuando Jim le daba a la dependienta el efectivo Sherlock se le acercó por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—¿Has acabado ya?—Dijo inocente mientras Jim se ponía tenso. Su chaqueta olía a detergente, su pelo a champú, el verdadero Jim debía estar bajo todas esas capas. Físicas o metafóricas, qué más daba.

La vendedora le tendió el recibo y Jim lo cogió sin desplazarse. Preguntándose si dentro de su cabeza sonaban los tambores del desastre, Sherlock sonrió internamente. La mujer volvió a la trastienda y ellos seguían estáticos.

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?—Y fue más un pensamiento que una frase dicha en voz alta.

—¿Quién dice eso?—Respondió Jim a la defensiva, con el brazo sujetando la bolsa en un ángulo incómodo.

—Tu. Cuando voy hacia la izquierda tu te inclinas más lejos, si voy hacia adelante tu vas más rápido.

—Así es como deben ser las cosas.—Dijo con voz vacía. Y Sherlock estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar sobre qué. Pero tuvo una epifanía, sobre ellos. Sobre como seguro Jim tenía hecha toda una concepción, cada posibilidad calculada hasta el extremo, como un cúmulo de reglas y sinsentidos. Para Sherlock era solo un mapa de errores no cometidos, una ridícula quimera que iba a deshacer.

Jim ahora le miraba por el rabillo del ojo igual con el mismo desafío que la mañana anterior. Tan cercanos que podían hablar sin tener que hacerlo en voz alta, tan lejanos que dos centímetros de distancia significaban un continente.

Sherlock le devolvió su hombro, irguiéndose lo máximo posible y Jim trató de no hacer muy obvio que volvía a respirar.

Le esperó manteniendo la puerta abierta para que saliesen, Sherlock sonreía con una promesa entre los labios. Iba a desmenuzar cualquier concepción que hubiese preparado para ellos, aplastarlas hasta que fuesen irreconocibles, reducirlas a polvo para esparcirlas al viento. Hasta que no hubiese ni final ni principio. Para entonces poder empezar.


	6. We don't care about ducks

 

 

 

Jim se había quitado los guantes para poder sujetar el candado y las ganzúas mejor.

Tenía unas manos pequeñas pero no ágiles, en el dedo corazón de la izquierda un único callo de escribir y una cicatriz superficial en el pulgar. Unas manos que podían contar muchas historias, así que en realidad no delataban nada.

—Eso te quita puntos por dejar huellas.

—Podría limpiarlo al acabar así que _shhh_.—Le recriminó Jim sin mirarle. Sherlock se reclinó en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

Green park estaba libre de turistas por no tener apenas ningún monumento y estar rodeado de atracciones conocidas. El parque era solo hileras árboles centenarios y silencio, ellos habían ocupado uno de los bancos aprovechando que no llovía.

Esa mañana Sherlock había llevado consigo su set de ganzúas y un par de candados que compró el año anterior. Abriéndolos infinidad de veces para volverlos a cerrar había logrado aprender a forzar casi cualquier cierre. Llevado por la curiosidad decidió prestárselos a Jim para ver si él también podía hacerlo.

El resultado habían sido veinte minutos de Jim forcejeando con el cierre sin obtener resultado.

—Ridículo, yo no necesito ser capaz de hacer esto.—Farfulló frustrado agitando el juego. Sherlock extendió la mano para que le diese los instrumentos, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Jim se los dio sin siquiera rozarle.

Al menos había estado usando las herramientas adecuadas, pero no de la forma correcta. Posicionando un par de pistones, el candado se abrió y Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Es una habilidad muy útil si quieres entrar a un sitio cerrado. Luego hasta puedes volver a salir sin que nadie lo note.—Jim le quitó ávido de las manos la cerradura, ahora que le había visto pudo imitarle a la perfección, consiguiendo abrirlo en un par de minutos. Pudo oír el click.

—Sigo sin necesitar hacer esto.—Y Sherlock al fin abrió los ojos, Jim le miraba entre desafiante y molesto.—Estoy seguro de que podría hacerme con la llave, es más fácil.

Sherlock torció la boca escéptico y Jim le devolvió el set de ganzúas. Llamaban su atención esas diferencias, era capaz de apreciarlas porque sabía que Jim no era corriente.

Con él parecía no haber punto fijo, solo una serie de características reales y ficticias apiladas unas sobre otras que debía desenlazar.

Jim era recorrer un laberinto de cristales y espejos.

—¿Por qué no estás en una universidad?—Dijo Sherlock señalando la cartera marrón que Jim cargaba, llena de cuadernos. Le hubiese gustado poder revisarla, mirar los márgenes para confirmar que estaban llenos de anotaciones. Por ella y las derivadas, sabía que como mínimo Jim tenía un mínimo de interés académico.

—¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Ir a una universidad prestigiosa para tratar con inútiles, graduarse, _fingir ser normal_ y luego qué. ¿Investigación científica? ¿Doctorados? ¿La docencia? No, me aburre hasta enumerarlo.—Jim le miró de reojo, con sonrisa maliciosa.—La verdadera pregunta es qué haces tú allí.

Sherlock apretó los labios dejando pasar los segundos.

Por Mycroft, por el falso sentido de pertenencia, porque a su extraño modo aún seguía queriendo encajar, porque no creía poder encontrar otra alternativa.

—Química y biología son materias de interés, útiles y con muchas aplicaciones. —Se decantó por la respuesta de libro, podía ver como Jim no se lo creía.— A parte de que la experimentación es entretenida. Crear hipótesis mediante la observación y luego probarlas aplicando el método científico. Así tener una comprensión más amplia del mundo, llegar a entenderlo.

—Las ciencias naturales son demasiado...interactivas. Prefiero quedarme en las ciencias formales, matemáticas, computación que no se basan en observar el mundo real.

—Muchos de esos resultados luego no son aplicables, acaban siendo inútiles por ser demasiado abstractos. ¿Si un proceso al final no tiene resultados palpables para qué hacerlo?

—Por el placer de hacerlo, qué importa el resultado si el desarrollo ha sido satisfactorio. Claro que si gracias a seguir un desarrollo brillante logras la solución es mejor, pero no el objetivo principal.

Para Sherlock todo había sido enfocado a perseguir algo, logro tras logro. Fascículos de conocimientos a acumular. Pero no para Jim, era imposible que con esos conceptos una persona pudiese desarrollarse en la sociedad actual; y sin embargo allí estaba.

—Eso es vivir en un mundo de abstractos.

Jim se empezó a reír, divertido por su desconcierto.

—Siempre he creído que la necesidad por lo tangible es un error. Y que la práctica jamás superara a la teoría o a sus posibilidades.

Sherlock entendió en un chispazo.

El por qué Jim siempre mantenía el territorio de nadie entre ellos, porque cualquier resultado sería peor que la posibilidad y lo práctico no vale nada pues la solución no es necesaria.

Aunque siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, en esos momentos ellos no deberían estar sentados ahí. Era una contradicción, un razonamiento no acababa de cuadrar, por lo que había factores que desconocía.

Sherlock no sabía a dónde iba y a Jim parecía que no le importaba.

Entonces se puso en pie, encarando a Jim que miraba interrogante y le tendió la mano izquierda.

Una declaración de guerra en un símbolo de paz. Para decir sin palabras que como había prometido iba a desafiar todas sus teorías y a pulverizar sus conceptos, pero teniendo permiso.

Jim con gesto vacío no delataba nada, solo apretaba la mandíbula. Sherlock sabía que debía ser tumulto bajo la piel, porque él mismo estaba expectante, conteniendo la respiración.

El sol brillaba pero no calentaba y Jim hizo su elección.

Estrechó la mano suavemente, usándola para levantarse.

Era firme, más prolongado de lo aceptado, las yemas de sus dedos estaban frías.

Al menos a partir de ese momento Sherlock tenía la certeza de que todo sería un mutuo acuerdo.

* * *

Sherlock llevaba dos semanas sin pisar su habitación en la residencia. El bullicio diario de sus compañeros le había puesto enfermo, los trabajos, el aburrimiento, los profesores.

Por lo que había cogido el violín, una mochila con lo mínimo y se había ido.

Estaba en la estación de Charing Cross, en el desvío para la línea Bakerloo. Tocar en un sitio tan lleno de gente era exactamente lo mismo que hacerlo en uno vacío.

Las cuerdas del violín vibraban bajo sus dedos, las notas más agudas de Korngold luchaban contra el bullicio que era la hora punta y quería acabar con el sonido.

Sherlock se mecía entre ambos. El aire caliente de los trenes subía por el túnel revolviendo su abrigo.

Cada día al terminar caminaba por el centro de la ciudad observándolo todo.

Caminaba durante horas para hablar con los vagabundos, les daba las monedas que había ganado ese día para que le contasen sus historias personales y así ver si sus deducciones eran acertadas. También le contaban lo que habían visto ese día, aquello que Sherlock no podía extraer de un método lógico.

Hablaban de las patrullas policiales, las bandas, hurtos, le decían que edificios estaban en mantenimiento, conversaciones que hombres de negocios tenían pegados a enormes teléfonos portátiles. Las personas más exitosas y los desheredados, todos respirando el mismo aire, construyendo Londres.

Sherlock dormía y no dormía dando vueltas en la Circle line o la estación de Victoria fingiendo que esperaba un tren.

Y se sentía extrañamente pleno.

Estaba aprendiendo, aumentando conocimientos, donde antes solo veía dos detalles ahora veía cuatro. Recorriendo a fondo la ciudad estaba añadiendo a su plano, más callejones, más desvíos, rutas más rápidas.

En las deducciones cuando se veía obligado a hacer conjeturas estas cada vez eran más precisas. Cada vez su mente más ágil y rápida.

También empezaba a ver con claridad injusticias y traiciones, los fallos cada vez más acentuados.

Errores del sistema social. Como la ley era ineficiente, la que encarcelaba a un inocente era la misma que dejaba suelto a un culpable. Delitos menores que recibían un duro castigo, delitos que repercutían en muchos pasaban inadvertidos. El mundo vivía en un caos estructurado que todos fingían no ver y Sherlock todavía no sabía exactamente qué hacer con esa información.

Llegó al final de la cadenza, deslizando el arco por última vez, respiró con normalidad de nuevo.

Al levantar la vista, Jim estaba parado enfrente, con ojos grandes llenos de éxtasis mal disimulado. Sherlock reprimió una sonrisa. Durante esas semanas había vuelto a disolverse, no habían vuelto a verse, pero ya no le preocupaba.

—Por qué me dará la sensación de que sabías que vendría. —Dijo Jim acercándose. Olía a humo y lluvia, su impermeable todavía escurría agua.

—Porque lo sabía.

Sherlock terminó de quitar el violín de la clavícula dispuesto a guardarlo. En el maletín abierto había sobretodo monedas de diez y veinte peniques.

—4.25£ Confiaba en que pudieses invitarme a cenar, pero no creo que pueda ser con todos esos millones. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que tengas más fama...

Una vez guardado el instrumento, comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas de salida.

—Tengo la fama necesaria como para que me encontrases, así que es suficiente.

—La ciudad está llena de rumores y era difícil ignorar el del bello violinista dónde todos los caminos comienzan. Suenas como un cuento de hadas.

—Hablemos sobre cómo te hacen sonar a ti los rumores.

Jim con sonrisa engreída se giró sobre los talones. Estaba un escalón más alto en las escaleras, pasaba a Sherlock unos cinco centímetros.

—Uhmm… ¿Qué dicen de mí?—Preguntó mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Sherlock, que sujetaba el maletín con su violín. Aflojó los dedos para que Jim pudiese tomar el asa. Sherlock parpadeo varia veces rápidamente. El primer roce disfrazado de casualidad, como si no importase, como si no abriese nuevos mundos.

Nadie sabía nada de Jim, nadie hablaba, no existía de ninguna forma. Como una ciencia formal más que un ser humano.

Y sin embargo Jim era para Sherlock era un concepto abstracto que podía tocar.

 


	7. We don't feed like them

Antes de cumplir un mes de su desaparición , Sherlock volvió a la residencia.

Bajo la puerta de su habitación habían pasado notificaciones del claustro, con trabajos a entregar y avisos de retraso. Incluso había una carta dirigida a su nombre; la hizo dar un par de vueltas entre los dedos, desechando el resto de papeles.

No tenía remitente y la dirección estaba escrita a mano. Mycroft siempre usaba el mismo truco para que supiera que era él sin necesidad de identificarse. Al abrirla, encontró el panfleto del Conservatorio Real de Música, el programa de violín estaba subrayado.

Su garganta se cerró en un nudo de ira, de la clase solo reservada para Mycroft.

Por supuesto que su hermano sabía donde había estado todo ese tiempo, solo le había concedido la ilusión de libertad.

Y por supuesto se tenía que burlar de él, mandando ese sobre, como si Sherlock fuese tan tonto de no haber considerado jamás una carrera musical. Como si no se lo hubiese planteado mil veces, como si no hubiese considerado _todo_ mil veces.

Y ahora volvía a estar en la universidad, llevaba apenas media hora y ya empezaba a sentirse encerrado; quería patear los muebles infantilmente.

Sobre la mesa estaban todos los trabajos retrasados que se había negado a hacer, la lista ya era larga antes de haberse ido, ahora tan solo era mayor, junto a revisiones y exámenes perdidos. Junto a una lista de personas que pedirían explicaciones sin importancia, que pensaba ignorar.

Más todos sus compañeros estúpidos, con sus estúpidas vidas llenas de falsos objetivos.

Todo era demasiado, demasiado sin ser suficiente en lo que necesitaba, tampoco era como si supiese lo que necesitaba.

Sherlock sacó todo el aire de los pulmones para evitar que la cabeza le diese más vueltas.

Lo único que sabía con total certeza era que no quería estar allí, cada fibra de su ser vibraba en la negación.

Por eso tenía la oxicodona en el bolsillo. Por eso machacó una de las pastillas sobre el escritorio. Por eso la aspiró como si su vida dependiese de ello, porque realmente lo hacía.

Vuelta a empezar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a ver a Jim, estaba sentado en uno de los andenes en la estación de St James's park. Entre la masa indescriptible de la hora punta. Abstraído en los trenes que pasaban.

Hacía semanas que no le veía e hizo que la sangre le subiese a la cabeza. Él era emoción, desafío, siempre ofreciendo más. Y si a Sherlock le gustaba observar a la gente cuando estaban desprevenidos, Jim brindaba una gama de detalles que le intoxicaba.

Bajo la luz demasiado brillante de la estación Jim tenía un aspecto lamentable.

El lado izquierdo su cara era de un rosa pálido, nada llamativo pero el leve hinchazón delataba un golpe. Además bajo su muñeca izquierda asomaban un par de hileras de moratones, dedos. Alguien le había zarandeado y lanzado contra un objeto contundente.

Sherlock apostaría que eran heridas defensivas.

Aunque el aspecto más llamativo era que estaba manchado de barro hasta casi la cintura. El abrigo era un mosaico de manchas negras, Sherlock podía apreciar un intento de limpiarse que no había tenido éxito.

La gente seguía pasando entre ellos así que Sherlock decidió acercarse, quedando de pie a su lado. Jim no dio muestras de saludarle.

Sucio y estático esperando el metro como un penitente. Pero Sherlock al estar cerca, podía ver la manía que radiaban sus ojos. Como si toda la vida que le quedaba se hubiese concentrado en un punto.

El contraste le dio vértigo.

-A veces cuando es demasiado solo puedo pensar en tí.-Dijo Jim tan suavemente que la frase quedó ahogada .Y Sherlock dudó haberla oído, nunca había sido un gran amigo de las rimas. La gente subía y bajaba del tren, Jim no le miraba.

-Podemos ir a buscar otra vez si quieres; ahora que la marea esta baja.- Hizo que Jim le prestase atención, aunque sin moverse en su dirección, Sherlock disimuló una sonrisa altiva.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no lo haya encontrado ya?

-El nivel de limo en tí. El tipo es terroso y contiene partículas de industria pesada, lo que delata que es del bancal en Hammersmith. A estas alturas del año la última marea baja en esa zona fue hace cinco horas, pero las manchas siguen demasiado frescas. Así que ya había subido la marea cuando saliste del lecho del rió. Lo que significa has intentado apurar el tiempo porque no lo habías encontrado.

-¿Sabes todos los tipos de tierra en Londres?

-Estoy haciendo un catálogo.- Y Jim empezó a reírse, girándose hacia él por primera vez. Sherlock pensaría que se estaba burlando de él si no fuese por que sus ojos brillaban igual que cuando miraba los trenes llegar. Como si quisiera saltar frente a él para ser arrollado.

De pronto Sherlock se encontró pensando que quería besarle. Honestamente, no como lo había hecho con otros antes, por experimentar, por manipular o por no negarse. La idea vino y se fue en un suspiro así que no le dio importancia.

Jim sacó de su abrigo una caja envuelta en plástico, todo cubierto de más barro.

-Ya he encontrado lo que fui a buscar, pero gracias por tu preocupación.-Dijo balanceándola con burla, Sherlock sentía como si le hubiese abofeteado.-Vamos, hay que cambiar de vía.-Al ver que no contestaba nada, Jim continuó.-No puedes ofrecerme un paseo por los bancales al anochecer y luego negarte solo por que erraste tu deducción. Tienes que aprender a _perder_.

* * *

Sus zapatos hacían un ruido de succión bastante desagradable con cada paso. Hubo un punto en el que Sherlock había pisado un socavon, dando por perdida la esperanza de no manchar su abrigo. Estaba resultando un paseo muy poco práctico y sospechaba que Jim lo estaba haciendo solo para que ambos se ensuciasen en la misma medida.

-Alguien la lazó al río movido por el pánico para deshacerse de ella, luego no fue capaz de encontrarla y por eso te lo pidió a ti.

-No

-Alguien la escondió en una alcantarilla y por error acabó en el río.

-No, pero casi.

Ya no le quedaban por decir más que las teorías descabelladas. El sol caía, haciendo el lecho el río sombrío, la última luz iluminaba por encima de ellos.

-Yo la lancé al río. Puse plomo en la bolsa para que se hundiese en el limo lo suficiente para esconderla y no se moviera.-Dijo en alto, con una voz que no se usaba para las confesiones.- Pero se desvió casi quince metros del lugar planeado, por eso tuve problemas para encontrarla de nuevo.

-No es muy aconsejable para el ladrón volver a la escena del crimen a por la evidencia.

Jim se giró con una sonrisa respladeciente y falsa.

-Qué puedo decir, soy poco ortodoxo.

-Unos cincuenta cuerpos de sacan del Támesis al año, parece el mejor lugar como escondite.

-Cuerpos, que no una caja de madera. Además, blop blop tengo entendido que los cuerpos en descomposición suelen flotar. Sinceramente, ¿así como no los van a encontrar?

Y continuaron con el paseo, Jim delante, Sherlock un par de pasos más atrás.

Salieron por una de las escaleras en el puente de Putney cuando ya era de noche.

Ambos igual de sucios, con el olor del agua estancada pegado a la ropa. Un hombre que paseaba no podía apartar su mirada de reprobación. Jim le dedicó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de agradable, pronto dejo de observarles.

Sherlock le agarró de la parte superior del brazo, haciendo que se girase. Durante toda la tarde Jim había tenido problemas con mirarle, con caminar a la vez, todas sus frases parecían tener un filo cortante. Jamás había sido directo en sus acciones, pero para Sherlock la tarde se sentía diferente. Sentía como si desde la estación de metro todo hubiese sido una puesta en escena.

-Quiero ver el interior de la caja.

-Estaba contando cuanto tardarías.-Jim rebuscó en su abrigo encarándose con demasiada determinación.-Me gusta cuando exiges.

La bolsa se había roto, por lo que la caja estaba manchada. Le dio un par de vueltas, el contenido bailó en su interior. Madera de roble barnizada 10-15 años, cierre de titanio simple, clásico, marcas de uso en la base aunque nada esclarecedor; un joyero.

Al abrirlo destacaba un largo collar de perlas de cuatro vueltas con un rubí engarzado en plata. Sherlock lo tomó en su mano izquierda para poder ver el resto del interior. Pulseras de oro y plata, pesados alfileres con diferentes piedras preciosas e incluso un anillo de compromiso que Sherlock estimaba tenía al menos tres diamantes.

Valor incalculable sin un estudio riguroso.

Jim estaba parado enfrene como si fuese la santa imagen de la inocencia. Sherlock estaba perplejo.

Nadie se atrevería a lanzar algo así al Támesis, era una locura, el riesgo de perder semejante tesoro era demasiado alto. El peligro de hacerse con las joyas no compensaba la posibilidad de perderlas entre las aguas. _Cava y esconde el botín, bucanero._

Un robo como ese debía estar denunciado. Y Sherlock tenía la evidencia y al ladrón justo delante.

Jim le quitó la perlas de la mano, haciéndolas destellar a la luz de las farolas se las puso. Combinaban bien con su abrigo negro de lana. En su boca se curvaba la malicia.

Le estaba retando, con que pronunciase un _voy a entregarte._

Con frases veladas por labios cerrados, en un _tus próximas palabras son decisivas, eligelas con cuidado._

Sherlock puso todo en pausa, para estudiar la perspectiva.

Quería ir a la casa, estudiar la caja de seguridad en la que con certeza había estado guardado el joyero. Quería ver el jardín y los cierres en las ventanas. Déjame ver a los antiguos propietarios de las joyas, déjame ver cuan inteligente has sido como para lograrlas.

-No ha sido un anuncio público, pero la policía y cualquier joyería de la ciudad están informadas. Así que venderás las joyas menos reconocibles a terceras partes por un precio tan ridículo que estarían locos al negarse. Ellos intentarán revenderlas y será a quienes detenga la policía. Tu quedaras sin vínculo y con el efectivo. Un negocio rentable.

-¿Igual planeo sacarlas de Londres?

-No hace falta que te tomes tanta molestia. Ademas creo que te divierte encontrar el camino en la misma ciudad, bajo la mirada de todos.

-Es que todos observan pero no realmente, ¿verdad, Sherlock?- _Es que tú observas Sherlock, pero no realmente, ¿verdad?_ Jim paseó un dedo por las perlas en su cuello, ladeando la cabeza.-¿Y el collar?¿Quizás demasiado llamativo?

-Único, nadie te lo compraría. Vas a quedártelo. Además ya has especificado que te gustan las cosas que brillan.

-Ahora más que nunca.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza. Porque Jim le había dedicado esas frases desde el principio, pero ahora resonaban como líneas a recitar. Y Sherlock estaba frustrado porque dentro de todas sus rimas y enigmas Jim era lo único honesto que tenía en un mundo de sonrisas decorosas.

Jim cogió el joyero de sus manos, tenía los dedos helados cuando lo cerró en un sonido seco.

Quedaba un cabo suelto del que aún podía tirar.

Sherlock puso el pulgar sobre la mejilla izquierda, que estaba hinchada, y el índice sobre la derecha, haciéndole ladear la cabeza. Jim abrió los ojos como si fuese incapaz de aguantar más la actuación, dedicándole esa mirada vislumbrada tan sincera. Sherlock podía sentir el triunfo en el estómago.

-¿Entonces esto no tiene relación?-Dijo con voz grave. Y movió el pulgar suavemente acariciando la zona, probando lo frágil de la piel.

-No-Parecía que se le habían perdido las respuesta elocuentes.

De pronto, Sherlock fue dolorosamente consciente de su cuerpo. Tenía frío en las piernas y el corazón acelerado. Las manos de Jim podían estar siempre heladas pero su rostro era caliente, deslizó la palma sobre el lado izquierdo

Jim se inclinó hacia él, en un movimiento no consciente y Sherlock se encorvó para besarle.

Un beso de labios apenas entreabiertos pero que hizo a Sherlock creer que respiraba de nuevo. No era invasivo como le había pasado anteriormente, no estaba pensando en lo que tendría que decirle a la otra persona para excusarse. No necesitaba un manual de reacción porque era Jim y de alguna forma él entendía.

Se separaron dos centímetros, tres segundos y Jim volvió a besarle; pero esa vez con hambre.

Como queriendo hacerle entender la diferencia, ladeándose para no entrechocar la nariz y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Sus manos al fin agarraron a Sherlock llevándole hacia abajo y él solo se dejó arrastrar.

 


End file.
